fantasypowersleaguefandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Infinity
OOC History Mr. Infinity was Rhekarid's third character submitted to the FPL, with a final win-loss record of 2-3. He was initially created in an attempt to make a viable character that used every Travel power, thus able to be "everywhere at once," hence the name. Only much later was he given a more detailed background in separate fiction, with a remade submission planned for the future. Character Biography Much more than he appears, Mr. Infinity is a "piece" of a universe, born at the start of creation when every reality was made. Some potential realities did not withstand this event and shattered, with one such fragment taking on the form of an individual being instead of a plane of existence. Mr. Infinity is one of three main pieces of a reality, including Khi and the Permanents, and refers to the others as his younger siblings despite age being a virtual non-factor for all of them. Afflicted with a sense of incompleteness incomprehensible to most, Mr. Infinity is obsessed with the concept of profit, and everything he does aims for the sole result of netting him more than he has. Viewing all other things as stepping stones on the road to personal gain, he has no scruples or standards whatsoever, and will gladly push a crippled orphan down a well if paid two cents to do so. However, he only accepts profit in the form of rule-bound transactions, and will never outright lie or steal, or even pick up money laying in the street. Because of this, the role in life he has chosen and never deviated from is that of cutthroat businessman. Though presumably a being of almost limitless age and experience, Mr. Infinity's personality is that of an eccentric, overly enthusiastic salesman, speaking to people as if he's known them for years and barely pausing between sentences, feigning a wide range of emotions throughout conversation as though every interaction were a dramatic stage production. He dresses in a fine black business suit that is never changed and covers every part of his body, including his face with black cloth, and is seemingly oblivious to or unconcerned with his unusual appearance, even in situations where he would completely stand out, such as on undeveloped worlds. Mr. Infinity is a master of confusing doublespeak and pseudo-legal jargon, and relentlessly tries to turn every meeting into a chance for profit. Those unfortunate enough to sign contracts with him often inadvertently sign over much more than they know. While some businesses still risk bargaining with him through agonizing, lawyer-heavy negotiations, there is always a factor of unpredictability in his dealings; though the drive for profit is constant, he sometimes mentally frames transactions over a span of years or even centuries, with decisions that make little sense to people in the present. The Infinity Corporation Central to Mr. Infinity's efforts is his self-named company, which he has sole control over. While the corporation owner's effective money-grubbing ensures plentiful resources, it stays out of the public eye, to avoid scrutinity toward its less reputable practices. Though primarily operating in Khazan due to the profitability of its sheer variety, the building exists within its own dimensional space, and may theoretically be entered or exited from virtually anywhere. This is done both to maximize the corporation's range, and to remain somewhat outside the laws of wherever work is being done. The building is staffed mostly by Mr. Infinity himself, unfortunates who have been roped into near slave labor, and those few whose personal needs Infinity finds profitable to provide for in exchange for services. Because so few trust it, the corporation is not the huge, monopolistic endeavor one might expect, but instead extends its influence under the radar into as many things as possible. For those willing to brave the costs, there is almost no service the Infinity Corporation can't provide. However, the true purpose behind the company is not to make money. Beneath the building is the Rust Engine, a catacomb where Mr. Infinity collects abominations; monsters, paradoxes, and other things that should not exist. Most of the corporations resources go toward funding the experiments performed within the Rust Engine, which Mr. Infinity hopes will lead to the eventual discovery of a way to kill another thing that should not be: his "brother" Khi, which he views as the only major threat to his existence and as such the ultimate obstacle to profit throughout time. Powers and Abilities Like most "normal" people, countless parallel versions of Mr. Infinity exist across the endless planes of reality. Due to his unique nature, however, he is capable of moving any of his duplicates into any other reality at will. Though they seem to be of one mind, able to freely move and swap places with one another, they can also act independently; at any given time the Infinity Corporation is staffed by numerous doubles, though two are seldom seen together. The full extent of his power is unknown, as he has little interest or reason to push it, and it's primarily used to further the interest of profit. This ability gives the impression that Mr. Infinity can be anywhere at any time; if he wants to go to a certain house, he simply moves in a duplicate from a reality where he IS in front of that house. The duplicates give no indication of above-average physical ability, but can be called in large numbers if necessary. Equipment Mr. Infinity carries a single large revolver pistol at all times. A part of his being, the weapon is capable of the same space-transferrence power of its wielder, allowing Mr. Infinity to move individual bullets between realms for deadly, even physically impossible accuracy. Category:Characters Category:Rhekarid characters